1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to sampling feature points and image matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research has been conducted in an area of fusing mutually complementary information using two or more sensors to improve accuracy and reliability of algorithms for change detection, motion detection, super-resolution image restoration, object recognition and tracking, and the like in the fields of a monitoring system, medical imaging, and the like.
In a system for generating one fusion image by acquiring two or more images in the monitoring system field, the medical image field, and the like, image matching (alignment) needs to be performed.